Beagle Boys/Gallery
Images of the Beagle Boys. Promotional Material BeagleBoys.png|A trio of standard Beagle Boys. Beagles2.jpg Beagles3.jpg Beagles4.jpg Beagles5.jpg Beagles6.jpg Beagles8.jpg Beagles9.jpg Beagles10.jpg Beagles11.jpg BeagleBoySelfie1.jpg BeagleBoySelfie2.jpg BeagleBoySelfie4.jpg BeagleBoys2.png Concept Art ScroogeBeagles Ref.jpg|Animation modelsheet of Scrooge and Beagle Boys. BeaglesSizeRef.jpg|Model sheet of the Beagle Boy family. TheBeagleBoys.jpg TheBeagleBoys2.jpg DT GoldieAndOthersSk.png|Sketch and color of Backwoods Beagle, Bacon Beagle, and Glitering Goldie. DT MagicaBigtime.png|Production cel of Magica de Spell and Bigtime. DT BeaglesCel2.png|Production cel of Ma Beagle with Bankjob. BigTimeBabyface Cel1.jpg|Production cel of Big Time and Babyface. Swabbies.png|A Beagle Boy in the comparative size model sheet of the cancelled animated short, Swabbies. BeagleBoys SDeStefano1.jpg|Original art of the Beagle Boys in "Sock Burglar", by Stephen DeStefano. BeagleBoys SDeStefano2.jpg|The Beagle Boys in "Sock Burglar", by Stephen DeStefano. Ducktales FabienMense 5.jpg|Concept art for the Beagle Boys' 2017 design. Films and Television ''Sport Goofy in Soccermania Beagle Boys soccermania 1.JPG Beagle Boys soccermania 2.JPG BeagleBoys SportsGoof2.png|The Beagle Boys in the locker room. Bebsg.jpg 1987-foot-4.jpg Beagle Boys arrested.jpg|The Beage Boys' defeat in ''Sport Goofy in Soccermania ''DuckTales Beaglesjail.jpg BeaglesEscape.jpg MasBeaglesBoys.jpg MagicaBeagleBoys.JPG Magica02.jpg Dijon&Beagle Boys.jpg Ma Beagle07.jpg Ma Beagle06.jpg Ma Beagle04.jpg Ma Beagle01.jpg Beagle Boys01.jpg Beagle Boys02.jpg Beagle Boys03.jpg Beagle Boys04.jpg Beagles FMD1.png|The main Beagle Boys all together. Beagle Boys05.jpg TimeTeasers.jpg Moneyvanishes.jpg MaBeagleBabies FA.png|A photo of Ma Beagle and her boys when they were babies. Goldsun bigtime02.jpg|BigTime, the leader of the Beagle Boys. Bigtime DGU2.png|BigTime taunts El Capitan. BigtimeBouncerBurger DGU2.png|The Beagle Boys get smothered in chocolate. BabyfaceBigtime SITC.png|BigTime with Magica and Babyface. BabyfaceBigTimeMagica SIC1.png|"Why can't you change Burger back into a duck?" BigtimeBeagles TMV1.png|"Let's get outta here!" BigTime BM1.png|BigTime and Screamin' Sky McFly. BigTimeMa BM4.png|"You're FIRED!" BigTimeMaHug FA1.png|Ma hugs BigTime. BigTime LA2.png|BigTime disguised as a real estate agent. BigTimeScrooge TBWS1.png|"Ok, pops, gimme the keys to the limo." BigtimeMegaphone.png|"This is the moment we've all been waitin' for!" BigtimeBurger DrainOnTheEconomy1.png|BigTime smacks Burger. Burger DGU2.png|Ma's cooking has its effect on Burger. Burger TRR.png|"Yeah! Yeah! YEAH!" Burger SITC.png|Scrooge threatens Burger with no supper. Burger BM2.png|Burger in a greaser outfit in "Beaglemania". Burger FA1.png|Burger waterskiing. BurgerGizmoduck FA1.png|"...and a diet cola!" Burger TMV2.png|Burger pretends to be a Money Moth. BurgerGoldie Scroogerello.png|"Keep your big mouth shut in front of a princess!" Burger TBBC1.png|Burger all dressed up. Baggy TMV3.png|"I wish I had bigger pockets!" Baggy want.png|"It's not easy bein' wanted when you're WANTED!" BabyfaceBaggy FMD2.png|Baggy and Babyface in "Full Metal Duck." BaggyBouncer FFW1.png|Baggy was promised a big cultural event for his birthday. Baggy MMDP2.png|Gizmoduck chases down Baggy. Baggy BM1.png|Baggy's outfit in "Beaglemania." Baggy FA6.png|Fenton tries to trick Baggy into giving him the bag of dimes. Baggy FA1.png|"Aw, that's no lady, that's our Ma!" Baggy YD1.png|Baggy's camouflage in "Yuppy Ducks." BouncerScrooge Intro.png|A giant Bouncer with Scrooge. Bouncer TMV6.png|Bouncer receives one of Ma's special cakes. Bouncer DGU.png Bouncer BM1.png|Performing in "Beaglemania". Bouncer BM2.png|Bouncer is sick of giving autographs. Bouncer TMV4.png|"You got it, boss!" BabyfacePoe SIC1.png|"What happened?" BabyfaceBeagle.jpg|"But Ma, how are we gonna rob a bank that's beagle-proof?" BabyfaceBugle HeroForHire2.png|Babyface with Bugle. BabyfaceBugle HFH4.png|Babyface and Bugle disguised in "Hero for Hire". BabyfaceScrooge TimeTeasers1.png|Babyface ribs Scrooge while time is frozen. BabyfaceBankjob TimeTeasers2.png|The Beagles break the Time Teaser. BabyfaceTrips.png|Babyface trips over one of Scrooge's traps. BabyfaceBankjob TT5.png|Bankjob finds himself holding a hot dog. BankjobBugle TT6.png|"And we LIKE pirates!" BankjobBugle TimeTeasers2.png Bankjob TRR.png|"We gotta get into Scrooge's money bin!" BabyfaceBankjobBurger TRR1.png|"It's Ma!" BabyfaceBankjobBugle HeroForHire1.png|"I don't like the sound of that alarm." BankjobMa HeroForHire1.png|Bankjob and Ma plotting to trick Launchpad. BankjobBugle HFH4.png|Bankjob and Bugle laughing. Bankjob TBBC1.png|Bankjob hears Fenton sneaking around. Bugle HeroForHire1.png|"It's kind of a catchy tune." Bugle Scroogerello2.png|Bugle in "Scroogerello". Bugle Scroogerello3.png BugleBeagle.jpg|"Well gag me with a dog biscuit!" BabyfaceBugle TT3.png|Bugle lifting his sunglasses. Beagles BWS3.png|Ma Beagle fakes a family photo with Scrooge. ScroogeMaBeagles BM1.png|Ma and Scrooge. MegabyteMaBeagle3.png|Megabyte with Ma. BratsMa TMO1.png|Ma scolding a Beagle Brat. Boom-Boom and Banzai.PNG|BoomBoom and Banzai in "A drain of Economy" Buckeroo Beanball Blitzkrieg.PNG|Buckeroo Beanball Blitzkrieg. in "A drain of Economy" BigTime Burger BouncerEP19(6).PNG BigTime Burger BouncerEP19(5).PNG BigTime BouncerEP19(3).PNG BigTime Burger BouncerEP19(4).PNG BigTime Burger BouncerEP19(3).PNG BigTime BouncerEP19(2).PNG BigTime BouncerEP19.PNG Burger EP19(3).PNG Burger EP19(2).PNG BigTime Bouncer BurgerEP19(2).PNG Burger Ep19.PNG BigTime Burger-BouncerEP19.PNG Gyro TMV1.png Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers 3Musketeers BB3.jpg|The Beagle Boys' first appearance in ''The Three Musketeers. three-musketeers (27).jpg|Plotting to kill the Princess. 3Musketeers BB7.jpg|"Shorty, you tell 'im." 3Musketeers BB8.jpg|"I said KEEP her safe!" 3Musketeers BB9.jpg|"Huh?" 3Musketeers BB13.jpg|The Beagle Boys entertaining themselves in the pit. Three-musketeers (33).jpg|Pete yelling at the Beagle Boys. 3Musketeers BB14.jpg|The short Beagle checks his watch. 3Musketeers BB16.jpg|The Beagle Boys ambush the musketeers. ThreeMusketeers BeagleMickey3.jpeg|"En garde? French words make me mad!" 3Musketeers BB18.jpg|A Beagle Boy tricking Goofy. ThreeMusketeers BeagleMickeyGoofy5.jpeg|The Beagle Boys fight with the musketeers. 3Musketeers BB20.jpg|The Beagle Boys corner the musketeers. ThreeMusketeers Beagles6.jpeg|"Looks like you blokes got in over your heads..." ThreeMusketeers Beagles7.jpeg|"That was a bit of a barney, wasn't it?" 3Musketeers BB22.jpg|The trio with an arsenal of weapons. 3Musketeers BB24.jpg|Disguised at the opera. three-musketeers (8).jpg|"Does this crown make my ears look big?" three-musketeers (11).jpg|"Righty-o, boss!" Three-musketeers (13).jpg Three-musketeers (12).jpg Beagle Boys death.jpg|The Beagle Boys' defeat in The Three Musketeers. ''DuckTales'' (2017 series) DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-12.png DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-11.png Daytrip of Doom! 1.jpg DT2017 Beagle Boys.jpg Miscellaneous Darkwing Duck - 50 - In Like Blunt - YouTube2.jpg|A Beagle Boy in Darkwing Duck Beagleboysgooftroop.jpg|A Beagle Boy in Goof Troop Beagle Boy cameo in Bonkers.png|A Beagle Boy makes a cameo in the Bonkers episode "The 29th Page" zLfXgy h9FYZW.jpg|A Beagle's cameo as Donald's attack dummy in Quack Pack Mickey Mouse 2013 Beagle Boys.png|The Beagle Boys' cameo in the Mickey Mouse episode, "Sock Burglar". Beagle Boys Mickey Mouse.jpg|The Beagle Boys in "Touchdown and Out" Printed Material BeagleBoys3.jpg|Big Time, Burger, Bouncer, and Baggy as seen in the 1990 DuckTales comic book Darkwing Duck BoomStudios 17A textless.jpg|The Beagle family from DuckTales surrounds Darkwing Duck (despite not appearing in the actual story arc). 640px-Alliance.png 1318264-wizards of mickey 7 cvr b.jpg Pete, Clarabelle and Beagle Boys in The Three Musketeers comic.jpg Dtu-supervillains.jpg|Three Beagle Boys with Madam Mim, The Witch, Captain Hook, Pete and Big Bad Wolf Zio Paperone e la convivenza con Ottoperotto.jpg Beagle boys.png Grandpa Beagle holding Scrooge.JPG|Grandpa Beagle as depicted by Carl Barks. darkwing-duck-7-villains.jpg Holiday in Duckburg.jpg Villains unite.png 575px-Magica superb.png 639px-The legue of eve-il 2.png Superblegle boy.png Disney Adventure beagal boys.jpg|Big Time, Burger, Bouncer, and Baggy get nabbed by Superman (Dean Cain) on the cover of Disney Adventures (March 1994). Darkwing-duck-18-battle.jpg Madam Mim and Beagles.jpg|Madam Mim and Beagle Boys Witch Hazel in Beagle Boys comic book.jpg|Beagle Boys and Witch Hazel Disney'sHeroSquaduUltraheroes#7.jpg 731163973 o.jpg BeagleboyswithPete.jpg|Beagle Boys and Pete Il fullxfull.701568722 q3co.jpg Il fullxfull.701568396 70az.jpg DuckTales (Boom! Studios) Issue 1C.jpg BBCov1.jpg|First issue of The Beagle Boys comic. BBCov3.jpg|Third issue of The Beagle Boys comic. BBCov7.jpg|Issue 7. BBCov13.jpg|Issue 13. BBCov22.jpg|Issue 22. BBCov25.jpg|Issue 25. BBCov29.jpg|Issue 29. BBCov31.jpg|Issue 31. BBCov33.jpg|Issue 33. BBCov34.jpg|Issue 34. BBCov45.jpg|Issue 45. DonaldDuckCo ScroogeBBCoverDR.jpg|Beagle Boys festivley disguised in Donald Duck & Co.. ScroogeBB DonRosa3.jpg|The Beagle Boys after Scrooge, by Don Rosa. TheBeagleBoyVSTheMoneyBin DR.png|''The Beagle Boys vs. the Money Bin'', by Don Rosa. BeagleBoysVSMoneyBin2.jpg|''The Beagle Boys Vs. The Money Bin''. BeagleBoysPrunes.jpg|Comic by Carl Barks. BBPrunes2.jpg|By Carl Barks. BBCom15.jpg BBHookComicExc.jpg|Comic featuring Captain Hook by Pete Alvarado. ScroogeBBDR.jpg|Scrooge McDuck and the Beagle Boys by Don Rosa. BeagleBoysTopoliniClip.png|The Beagle Boys as they appear in the Italian Topolino comic. BeagleBoysTopolino.jpg|The Beagle Boys in Topolino. BeaglesTopolino2.jpg|The Beagle Boys in Topolino. ScroogeDonaldBBCov5.jpg ScroogeBBCavazzano.jpg ScroogeBBCom52.jpg ScroogeMagicaBB3.jpg|Beagle Boys with Magica and Poe de Spell and Scrooge. DucktalesVintageStickers.jpg|Vintage stickers of the Ducktales characters. BBEasterCut.jpg|The Beagle Boys stealing Easter. ScroogeBB10.jpg|"Beware the Beagle!" BBScroogeComic42.jpg|Comic featuring Scrooge and the Beagle Boys. ScroogeBeaglesPetrossi.jpg|The Beagle family and Scrooge McDuck from Ducktales comics by Fabrizio Petrossi. DucktalesPoster.jpg|A poster featuring The Beagle Boys and others from DuckTales. TerrorOfTheBeagleBoysDebut.jpg|The Beagle Boy's comic debut. BeagleBoys LifeAndTimes.jpg|The original Beagle Boys don their masks in The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck. ThatMissingCandelabra 7.jpg|The Beagle Boys in That Missing Candelabra, based off Les Miserables. Gigabeagle 0.jpg|The Beagle Boys with their Gigabeagle. BeagleDrinks.jpg|The Beagle Boys have a toast. BeaglesAnniversary.png|The Beagle Boys celebrated their 60th anniversary in 2011. BeagleBoys WOM.jpg|The Beagle Boys in Wizards of Mickey. BeagleBoys postcard2.jpg|A postcard. BeagleBoys Xmas.jpg|Celebrating the holidays in the lockup. WOM BlotPeteBeagles1.png|The Beagle Boy's first appearance in Wizards of Mickey. WOM PeteBeagles2.png|The Beagle Boys in Wizards of Mickey. WOM PeteBeagles5.png|''Wizards of Mickey''. WOM PeteBeagles7.png|''Wizards of Mickey''. ChihuahuaSisterRaceworld 1.png|The Chihuahua Sisters, the Beagle Boys' female counterparts, in Raceworld. BeagleBoysChihuahuaSisters Raceworld2.png|A Chihuahua Sister kissing a Beagle Boy. BeagleBoysChihuahuaSisters Raceworld3.png|The Beagle Boys and Chihuahua Sisters racing. CityUnderIce BigTimeBouncer.png|BigTime and Bouncer in The City Under The Ice. HiddenTreasureOfQuackistan2.png|Bouncer and Bankjob in The Hidden Treasure of Quackistan. TheFallOfNewAtlantis1.png|A fair point made in The Fall of New Atlantis. TheFallOfNewAtlantis2.png|The Beagles in The Fall of New Atlantis. OfBadgesNBeagles1.png|Bankjob and Bugle in Of Badges and Beagles. UncleWhiskers1.png|The Beagles jump Scrooge in Uncle Whiskers. UncleWhiskers2.png|Ma and Babyface in Uncle Whiskers. TheDazzlerDiamondBabyface.png|Babyface pretends to be a baby in The Grope Diamond. Beagles GropeDiamond1.png|The Beagle Boys with Ma Beagle in The Grope Diamond. DogsInDisguise2.png|BigTime and Burger work with Magica in Dogs in Disguise. RCO021 1466063954.jpg Theme Parks and other live appearances BeaglesTugOfWar.jpg|The Beagles have a tug-of-war with Scrooge and Launchpad at Disneyland Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Country of the Musketeers 08.jpg|The Beagle Boys in ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Beagles KH3D1.png|The Beagle Boys ambush Sora in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Beagles KH3D2.png|The Beagle Boys as they appear in Kingdom Hearts 3D. Beagles KH3D3.png|Using wooden dummies of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to test Pete's trap. Beagles KH3D4.png|Shorty with the gadget. Beagles KH3D5.png|The Beagles with Princess Minnie. Beagles KH3D6.png|The trio assures Pete the trap is foolproof. Beagles KH3D7.png|The Beagle Boys and Captain Pete prepare to battle Sora. Other appearances DuckTales Remastered -Beagle Boys.jpg|Beagle Boy sprites in DuckTales Remastered. BBDuckWorldAdventures.png|Beagle Boys as they appear in Duckworld Smart Adventures. pd-1.png gq-n64-6.png 0947464.jpeg Merchandise BBhat.jpg|Mugshot hat. BBModelBurago.jpg|Model racecar featuring Baggy by Bburago. BBFlashDrive.jpg|Bigtime Beagle Flashdrive. BbSlippers.jpg|Beagle Boy slippers. BBVinylmation.jpg|Beagle Boy Vinylmation figure from the 13 Reflections of Evil set. BeagleBoyVinylmation2.jpg|Beagle Boy Vinylmations. BB Figures.jpg|Beagle Boys and Grandpa Beagle figures from the Topolino sticker album. DarkHorseUSBB.jpg|Dark Horse Beagle Boy Figure. BBpins.jpg|Beagle Boy pins. Beagle Boy Hat 4.jpg|Another Beagle Boy hat. Beagle Boy Purse.jpg|A Beagle Boy handbag. Category:Character galleries Category:DuckTales galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries